


Oops x3

by Fishyz9



Series: Oops [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyz9/pseuds/Fishyz9
Summary: A bid to help the hospital does not go to plan for Levi. Jealousy, insecurities and dismembered corpses.





	Oops x3

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun with this. Also...WTF is with this Schmico drought I'm *dying*

“Don’t get me wrong, I can see the bigger picture here and appreciate what the goal is, but surely there are better ways to raise money and the hospital’s profile within the local community than this…this archaic and, well let’s be honest, _offensive_ –”

I’m cut-off by the boos and hisses around me, Link even throws a scrunched up Styrofoam cup at me.

“When did you become such a killjoy, man?” He gripes.

“I’m not, I just don’t think we should be auctioning _human beings_ , sue me.” I pick up the scrunched up cup and drop it in a nearby bin. “And why are we using Styrofoam in 2019, people?”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Jo laughs. “I never would have taken you for such a prude.”

“I just care about the environment.”

“No–” she drops her chin and sighs. “The auction. It’s just a bit of fun and it’s for a good cause. I for one love the fact that we’re not sucking up to bigwig donors right now and that we’re mingling with _people_ , actual people! I mean look around you, everyone’s having a great time.”

It seemed like a good idea. It _is_ a good idea. Organising an event between hospital staff and the general public to raise money to support the paediatrics department of the hospital. Games, prizes, dinner, but auctioning off the hospital staff for dates is just gross and a serious breach in HR policy if you ask me.

“What’s the matter, Kim?” Link goads me. “You got something against sick kids?”

I look at him. “You’re a dick.”

He smirks in answer, even as Jo cracks up.

“So you’re telling me this doesn’t bother you?” I gesture to the small makeshift stage where Alex Karev is currently…I wouldn’t say strutting, but he’s certainly not hating the attention he’s getting from the crowd of women who’ve formed at the base of the stage, waving at the ‘auctioneer’ to get his attention and raise their bids.

“That’s your husband. Who will be going on an actual date with one of those…” I struggle for the right word as I regard the gaggle of increasingly noisy women at the edge of the stage. “With one of those… _energetic_ ladies. You’re saying that doesn’t bother you?”

“I’m saying I think it’s awesome. He feels like a stud, which is cute as hell, it helps the hospital _and_ it means I get to order takeout and have control of the remote for an evening while he makes one of those ladies feel special.” She shrugs. “It’s a win win.”

“And what if one of those ladies tries to get frisky with your man?”

She shakes her head, holding a straw to her lips and sipping. “Rules. It’s just, like, dinner and a drink with some conversation. They even have to sign something when they hand over the cash.”

“Well, I still say it’s gross. You won’t catch me up there.”

“So you _do_ hate kids.”

I glare at Link. “You’re literally such a dick.”

“Aw, that’s not nice. That’s your best bud you’re talking to.”

I glance back at the sound of Levi’s voice. He strides up to me and hands me a drink, in _a glass_ no less. I hold it up. “You see my man here? At least _he_ cares about the environment.” I turn Levi in my arms so that his back leans against my chest, my chin perched atop of his head. He rubs my forearm which rests across his chest with affection.

“I surely do.”

“When are you guys going to be out of this cutesy phase, because honestly? _Ew_.” Jo complains, but she’s also grinning.

Levi shrugs. “This is just us. We’re gross.” He tips his head back to look at me. “Right?”

I nod. “We’re the grossest.” I drop a kiss to the tip of his nose and smirk when I hear Jo gag.

“I’m sorry we’re not at the ‘arguing over the remote’ stage of our relationship yet.”

“I’m sorry what?” She lifts her glass and touches her forefinger to behind her ear. “I couldn’t hear you over all of your prudishness, you big prudey prude.”

“Nico’s not a prude.” Levi defends me. I drop another kiss to the top of his head.

“Uh, he kind of is.” Link pipes up, and I narrow my eyes at him.

“Yeah you missed his big ‘ _auctioning human beings is wrong_ ’ speech while you off saving the world, one glass at a time.” Jo mocks.

I feel him still in my arms. He turns slightly to look at me, big greenish-brown eyes blinking up at me. “You don’t like the auction?”

“No. It’s weird. Why?”

“Uh,” he laughs nervously. “You don’t think it’s…kind of a hoot?”

“…No?” I draw the word out carefully, frowning. “I think it’s akin to public humiliation and human trafficking. Why?”

He turns fully in my arms, tapping his fingers nervously against my chest. “Even if it’s for a good cause?”

I narrow my eyes at him. “Levi,” I say carefully, just as begins to gnaw on his lower lip. “What did you do?”

“Oh shush! Shush!” Jo hushes us, flapping her hands at us. “It’s finishing.”

“That’s the Chief of surgery going for three hundred and fifty dollars, the highest bid tonight!” The auctioneer guy says into the mic. “Going once,” he pauses. “Going twice, and…. _sold_! To the lady up front with the waking frame. You take it easy on him, sweetheart.”

Jo bounces on her feet and cheers for her smug looking husband as he steps down from the stage and offers the elderly women his arm, like a gentleman.

“That’s my man!” Jo calls. “Selling himself for a good cause, go baby!”

Levi’s fingertips tap at my chest to get my attention and I glance down at him. He looks worried. “You’re uh, you’re about to be kind of mad at me.”

I look from Levi, to the stage, and then back again. “Levi, you didn’t…”

“Please join me in welcoming next to the stage, Orthopaedic surgeon, Nico…Kill? Nico– you guys really are doctors, I can barely read this…” he squints at the card.

“Kim!” Link calls out, damn near breathless he’s so delighted. “Nico _Kim_!”

Jo’s eyes are wide as she turns to look at me. “I am so, so happy right now.”

“ _Levi_.” I growl in absolute horror.

His brow creases in worry and his hands frantically rub my arms. “It’s…it’s just a bit of harmless fun, and it’s for the hospital.”

“Yeah, Nico” Link laughs. “Think of the kids.”

“Doctor Nico Kim?” The auction guy calls again, looking into the crowd. “Calling Doctor Kim.”

“I thought you’d think it was funny.”

I shake my head. “I promise you, I _don’t_!”

“But you’re so, _so_ handsome. It’s like your superpower or something, and it seems like such a shame to not use it for good.”

“As opposed to evil?” Jo mutters, flinching when Link elbows her.

I groan, dropping my chin.

“I promise I will make this up to you.” He says, balling his fists up and resting them on my chest as he dips his head to try and catch my gaze.

“Ok then, apparently this Doctor Kim doesn’t want to help sick kids…” The auctioneer guy taunts, and Link actually throws his head back and cackles.

I roll my eyes and push past Levi with an annoyed grunt, making my way towards the stage – a stage that from this angle suddenly looks like gallows.

“Love you!” I hear Levi call after me.

“Last chance, Doctor Ki– ah! Here we are.” Auctioneer guy says, gesturing with an arm for me to step into the middle of the stage. “Whoa, uh…” auctioneer guy laughs awkwardly at the sudden quiet hush in the room.  “So…this is Doctor Kim, Orthopaedic surgeon and…looking kind of mean and angry but who cares! What a looker, am I right, ladies?”

The hush that settled over the room moments ago dissipates and there’s what feels like an eruption of noise from the crowd of women who rapidly crowd closer to the front of the stage. I instinctively take a step back, shooting an uneasy look back at Levi who’s followed me to the edge of the stage in support. He gives me a pitiful thumbs up.

“Freakin’ _smile_!” I hear someone shout out. I squint into the room and realise that, of course, it’s Jo Karev.

“Who needs to smile when you have bone structure like that, can I get one hundred to start the bidding?”

“Two hundred!”

“Three!”

“Five!”

“Wh– uh, ok then. “ The auctioneer says in surprise. “I have five hundred! That uh…” he says with a frown. “That escalated quickly, do we have five fifty?”

“Take it off!”

“No no…” I hear Levi from the corner of the stage, using his hands in an almost calming gesture towards the crowd of rabid women. “He’s not a stripper; he’s a surgeon with a boyfriend just trying to help out the hospital, so, uh…”

“Six hundred!”

“Six _fifty_!”

“And that’s a new record for tonight!” The auctioneer cheers. “Can anyone beat –?”

“One thousand.” A deep voice calls from the back of the room.

The room quiets, and like the parting of the red sea, the crowd of women move out the way as a tall gentleman with piercing blue eyes and a trim beard approaches. He gives me a careful grin. “One thousand.” He repeats.

“Uh, nope. No that’s…” Levi, having left the corner of the stage pushes forward, towards him, stumbling slightly. “No I think this is just for the ladies, right?” He looks back at the auctioneer, almost desperately.

“We don’t discriminate here. One thousand dollars going once, going twice–”

“O-one thousand and one dollars!” Levi blurts out, looking between me and my would-be date, panic evident in his face.

The auctioneer narrows his eyes at Levi. “Do you _have_ one thousand and one dollars?”

“Well…no, but–”

“Then going once, twice, three times and _sold_! To the lucky gentleman in the front for one thousand dollars. Come and collect your date!”

He strides to the front of the stage, offering a friendly handshake. “I’m Jonathan” he says smoothly. “You’re a good sport for doing this.”

It seems rude to not take his hand; I step down from the stage and press my lips together in a tight smile as I take his hand in mine. “Uh, thanks.” I nod towards Levi who looks downright stricken. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost. “It’s his doing.”

He glances back at Levi for all of one second, and then his eyes are back on me. “The boyfriend?”

“The boyfriend who’s in the doghouse right now, yes.”

He laughs softly, a deep rumbly sound and I suddenly realise he’s a little closer than necessary, though not too close. I’m also able to look him straight in the eye, realising we’re more or less the same height.

“I’ll thank him later. Now, according to the rules of this auction thing, you apparently have the pleasure of buying me a drink while we make plans for this date.”

I clear my throat, pressing my lips together and raising my brows as I gesture to the bar. “After you, then.” He gives me a handsome smile which, pre-Levi, might have hit its mark. As it is, I feel nothing but awkward. Awkward and annoyed at Levi.

I glance back at Levi who watches after me. He looks like his puppy has just been ran over by an eighteen tonne truck, backed up over, and then ran over five more times for good measure. _Good_.

We sit at the bar for a short while, sharing a drink and making plans for dinner in a few nights’ time – this is actually happening, I am _actually_ doing this – before I eventually re-join my co-workers and a very forlorn looking Levi.

“How’d it go?” Jo asks, practically beaming.

“Uh, fine. Going on a date Thursday night” I look at Levi. “Apparently.”

“That was not how that was supposed to go.” He mutters glumly.

I narrow my eyes at him. “You don’t get to be mad about this, mister. I’m mad at _you_.”

“Oh I’m mad at me too, don’t worry.” He says glumly. I almost want to hug him. Almost.

“What’s he like?” Jo asks eagerly. “He’s definitely hot.”

“Please stop talking.” Levi mutters.

“He’s nice enough,” I answer, ignoring my boyfriend. “He’s thirty five, into CrossFit and is a human rights lawyer.”

Jo’s eyes light up. “Oh wow, that’s quite the resume.”

“Please. _Stop talking_.” Levi repeats, closing his eyes.

“Oh _relax_ ,” Jo tells him. “It’s not a real date.”

“That’s easy for you to say. Your husband’s going on a date with a senior citizen!”

“So, what you got planned?” Link asks, interrupting the squabbling and slinging a compassionate arm over Levi’s shoulders.

I clear my throat. “We’re going to have dinner and then see the new Marvel movie.”

Levi’s eyes widen. “ _I_ wanted to see that movie with you.”

I shrug. “I know. But seeing as the guy just paid a _thousand dollars_ to date me it only seemed fair that he pick the movie.” 

“What restaurant are you going to?” Jo asks giddily.

I shuffle my feet uncomfortably. “We’re going to Bella Italia.”

“But that’s _our_ favourite restaurant!” Levi blurts out, colour creeping up his neck.

“ _Nico_ ,” Link laughs from behind Levi, covering Levi’s ears with his hands. “Maybe enough with the details, you’re going to make him cry.”

I hold my hands up defensively. “I didn’t do this.”

“I can’t believe I set my boyfriend up on a date with another guy. A hot, successful guy with cash to burn.”

“I can totally believe it.” Jo says unhelpfully. “That is a very Levi thing to do.”

He thumps his drink down on the counter. “Well this has been fun but I have rounds early in the morning, so uh…yeah. I’m going home.”

“Wait, you’re not coming home with me?” I ask in quiet disbelief.

“Nope,” he turns, pulling his tie loose as he walks backwards a few steps. “This broke-ass intern is going home to his mother’s basement. See you all tomorrow.” He gives a half-hearted wave and walks away, a defeated slump to his shoulders.

Now I do want to hug him.

oOo

Thursday comes around before I know it and not one part of me is looking forward to it. Jonathan seems like an ok dude and all, in fact if Levi weren’t in the picture then perhaps I’d be looking forward to this date. But Levi very much _is_ in the picture, in fact he is the whole picture, he just doesn’t seem to get that.

He’s quietly avoided me for the past few days, trying to act as if everything is fine, but there’s no hiding how deflated and pouty he is. And it annoys me how much I want to kiss that mouth when it’s pouty because dammit this is still weird and awkward and it’s his fault.

I check my phone one last time to see if he’s responded to the text I sent a short while ago, formally asking him out on a date to see any movie he wants and to try out the new Indian restaurant he’s had his eye on, but so far he’s yet to respond. I wince to think of him at home alone, in his basement, sitting on his bed all miserable, picturing me out with some other guy. I’ll make it up to him. I know I don’t need to, but I will because I can’t stand thought of him being upset over this.

I look up from my phone when there’s a knock at my door and I take a deep breath, sliding my phone into my pocket. I didn’t like the idea of giving this guy my address but he insisted on picking me up, and…a _thousand_ dollars. So.

I open the door and blink in surprise to see Levi standing there. He’s wearing a crisp white shirt and a blazer. His hair is perfectly styled and his smile is sweet, if not a little nervous.

“Levi.”

“Hey, gorgeous. You ready?”

“For…for what?”

“For our date, of course.” He says, biting his lip and hooking a finger in the gap between the buttons of my shirt. “You look handsome. But then you always do.”

“Oh god.” I pinch the bridge of my nose. “Levi, honey, please tell me Jonathan’s dismembered corpse isn’t in the trunk of your car?”

He rolls his eyes. “Ha ha, mister funny. Can I come in?” He ducks under my arm before I answer, letting himself in anyway and heading to the refrigerator for a bottle of water.

“No, seriously. What’s going on?”

He takes a swig from the bottle and then averts his eyes, screwing the lid back on. “Um, so I may have got in contact with that Jonathan guy and convinced him to let me pay his bid.”

I push the front door closed, my arm falling slack against my side. He winces when the door clicks shut. “Levi, you don’t have a thousand dollars.”

“Actually I don’t have _two_ thousand dollars.” He admits quietly, doing that cute thing where he blinks rapidly when he’s nervous.

I take a few steps forward, craning my neck as my brows shoot into my hairline. “ _Two_ thousand dollars?”

“Yeah, see, the human rights lawyer? Not a bad guy, told me not to be such an idiot in the future and that I could pay his bid to the hospital.” He frowns. “It was the auctioneer guy who was kind of a jerk about it, he wouldn’t accept the bid unless it was doubled, so…” he trails off with a shrug.

“But…but Levi, again, you don’t _have_ two thousand dollars.”

He bites his lip. “No,” he says quietly. “But, I had a car, so…”

“ _Had_?” I repeat in alarm. “Oh no.” I squeeze my eyes shut; one hand perched on my hip, the other resting, palm flat against my forehead. “You –you sold your car?”

His face drops. “You’re mad. Why are you mad at me?”

“Because _Levi_ , you sold. Your car.” I look at him in disbelief.

“Well…what was I supposed to do?” He asks, looking hurt. “I don’t have any money.”

“Exactly!” I run my hand through my hair in frustration. “What are you going to do for work?”

“Catch a ride with my boyfriend, obviously!” He answers angrily, though there’s no disguising the hurt in his voice.

“And if we’re on different shifts?”

He slams his bottle down on the counter. “Then I’ll get the bus! Why are you being like this? I…I was going for the grand romantic gesture thing and you’re _ruining_ it.”

“This isn’t romantic, Levi. It’s financially irresponsible!”

He balls up his fists at his sides, clenching and unclenching them. “Well…get over it!” He practically yells, striding over to the coat rack and yanking down my leather jacket, thrusting it at me. “Now put on your jacket. I had to get a cab here and it’s downstairs waiting.”

I close my eyes with a groan, torn somewhere between a feeling of utter frustration and one of begrudging tenderness. He pushes the jacket against my chest, not quite able to meet my eyes.

“I’m not kidding, Nico. I’ve got like, thirty bucks on me and the meter’s running. Come on, just put on your jacket so I can take you out.”

I take the jacket, but instead of putting it on, my arm just hangs slack at my side as I look away with a sigh. Finally, those eyes look up at me, wounded.

He licks his lip. “You’re…” he stops, starts again. “You’re disappointed, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” I answer truthfully.

He flinches, looking away with a barely perceptible nod.  He’s quiet for a few moments before he speaks again. “I guess I would be too if I was expecting some buff human right lawyer guy at my door and instead someone like me showed up.”

I frown sadly at that, stepping into his space and tilting his chin up with my hand. “Hey, _no_.” I shake my head. “That’s not it.”

“You sure?” He says quietly, his voice hitching slightly.

 “I’m disappointed because you felt the need to go broke rather than just letting me go on this awkward-ass date.”

“I…” His throat bobs. “I don’t want you to go on dates with other guys.” He admits quietly.

I can’t help but snort at that. “Yeah me neither, it wasn’t really my decision.”

He ignores me, even pushing my hand away. “What if…what if you had a good time?”

I frown at him. “Levi…”

“What if you realised that you could do better? What if you fell in love with him?”

My hands cradle his neck. “ _Levi_.” I say firmly. “Stop.”

“Don’t love anyone else, ok? Please?” He says a little breathlessly, his eyes –now glassy with emotion– look up at me. “Just love me. Only me.”

My thumbs brush over his cheeks. “You’ve really been stewing over this, haven’t you?”

He lets out a quiet, humourless laugh. “Well duh, I sold my car.”

I press my lips together and try to throw him a bone. “I guess I can see how that’s sort of a grand romantic gesture.”

He touches the back of my hand and turns his head to press a small kiss to my palm. It drives me crazy that he can’t see how romantic _that_ small action is all on its own. “I love you more than I hate public transportation.”

I let out a quiet laugh. “Well there’s a declaration if ever I heard one.”

He bites his lip. “Still mad? Don’t be mad.”

“Still think I’m going to fall in love with a stranger?” I counter.

“No?”

I brush my finger against his cheek. “Then no, I’m not mad.”

“Ok,” he practically whispers. “Good.”

 I sigh, leaning down to touch my brow to his, tilting my head slightly to brush my lips against his. “Don’t sell anything else, alright?”

“I literally have nothing else, but yes, fine.”

“Go downstairs, send that cab home. We’re ordering take out and _you’re_ paying.”

“Ok but after paying the cab we’ll have a budget of like, fifteen bucks.”

“ _I’m_ paying.”

“You’re so sweet.”

I huff out a quiet laugh, shaking my head fondly at him.

He pauses at the front door, leaning on the handle. “You know, I paid two grand for this date.”

I lift one brow at him. “And?”

He looks at me almost wistfully. “You’re worth every penny.”

I wave him out of the apartment. “Go, the sooner you come back the sooner we can order and then have cuddly makeup sex.”

He practically stumbles over his feet in his rush to leave the apartment. Flattering, really. Though clearly I’m failing somewhere if he was able to spiral this far in a matter of a few days. A plan begins to formulate in my head, even as I sift through a kitchen draw for the stash of takeout menus.

oOo

Usually I make a point of being a gentleman, going to the front door and knocking. But today I honk the horn twice outside of his house and then step out of the car to lean against the hood, waiting.

I grin when Levi peaks his head out the door, giving me a confused smile when he sees me. He hops down the few steps of his drive, tilting his head with exaggeration as he takes in the abomination I’m leaning on.

“That’s a new look.”

I give him my best lovely assistant wave to present the newly purchased 2001 Honda Civic, making him laugh. “You like?”

“It’s uh…” when he reaches me he leans his hand against my chest, lifting up on his toes – I love when he does that – for a quick kiss. “It’s goddamn hideous.”

I snort. “ _Hey_ , it has character.”

“It has rust.”

“And character. Rusty character.”

“Was there something wrong with your old car? You know, your nice, pretty jeep that wasn’t at all an embarrassment to be seen in?”

I smirk. “You just like the tinted windows.”

His grins, leans into me. “I surely do.”

I nod back at the car. “We can make out in this one too.”

“I feel like I need a tetanus jab just from looking at it.”

“You probably do.” I push the keys against his chest and his hand covers mine, taking them. “Here you go. We should get going or we’ll miss the beginning of the movie.” I walk around to the passenger side.

“Wait…what? No seriously, Nico, did you trade in your old car, or…?”

“Nope, my pretty jeep is at home, snug in the secure parking garage of my apartment complex. _This_ heap of crap is yours.”

He blinks in shock. “I…what?”

I cross my arms atop of the car and clear my throat, feeling oddly nervous of his reaction. “You were late to work twice last week because the bus was running late. You _need_ a car, Levi.” I lift one shoulder in what I hope is a casual shrug. “So I got you one. Now get in.” With that I open the passenger door and slide in.

He drops his head and follows my movement before quickly opening the door and sliding in, sitting half turned in his seat, an arm resting on the steering wheel. “Uh, could you repeat that?”

“I purchased this car. For you.” I say carefully. “Now step on it, we’re late.”

He let’s out a disbelieving laugh. “You can’t just say that and…” he fingers splay against the wheel and he closes his eyes for a second. “You mean like a loan, I can pay you back in instalments, or something?”

“Do you really want to be in debt for this pile of junk?”

He blinks at me. “But, I feel like…surely this isn’t normal boyfriend behaviour.”

“Neither is putting said boyfriend up for auction and then buying him back, but that’s a thing that happened.”

“That…that’s a sound argument.” He looks to where his hand taps at the wheel, looks back at me. “So…so you just bought it for me?” He asks softy with a small shake of his head. “You bought me a car because you’re worried about me being late for work?”

I rub the back of my neck and clear my throat. “And, well, because I love you and stuff.”

He lets out a gasp of a little laugh, pressing his lips together, fighting back something of an adoring smile. “You love me _and stuff_.” He repeats, biting his lip, just looking at me. “You bought me a car, Nico.”

“You can keep saying that but it’s not going to make it any less of a pile of crap.” I laugh, he laughs with me.

“Plus, I mean it’s kind of my fault you don’t have one anymore anyway, in a roundabout way. And let’s be realistic here, it’s not like I bought you a Lambo, it’s a rusted _bucket_. But it’s enough to get you safely from A to B. On _time_.”

He frowns slightly, worrying his lip. “I feel like a better person would refuse to accept such a big gift.”

“You showed up at my apartment the other night, close to tears, because on the bus ride over some guy sneezed on the back of your neck.”

He violently shudders and closes his eyes. “ _God_ , don’t remind me”

I laugh softly. “And hey,” I squeeze his knee. “Who says you have the cornerstone on grand romantic gestures?”

“Nico…” he says softly, putting both hands on the wheel for a second, looking at his new car before turning back to me. “Thank you.”

I nod. “Though in the future, as far as grand romantic gestures go I think we should probably stick to flowers or spontaneous blowjobs.”  I shrug casually. “It’s just cheaper.”

His entire face creases with a smile so full of delight that it makes my chest go weak. I can’t help but chuckle as he scrambles to climb across to the passenger side; his head dipped low against the ceiling to awkwardly straddle my lap.

“I love you.” He says between kisses. “I love you.”

My hands hold onto his waist and I grin into his kiss. “You love me or you hate the bus?” I chuckle.

His thumb stokes over my cheek as he smiles. “Both of those things are very true, but one significantly more than the other.”

“That’s…that’s me, right?” I joke and he snorts, leaning in to press a simple, soft kiss to my lips. So soft and slow that it takes me a second to realise when he’s pulled away.

“This…this is your other superpower.” He murmurs, and the way the backs of his fingers brush against my cheek, combined with that intense look in his eyes makes me oddly breathless.

“What do you mean?”

“Making me feel how you do. That belongs to you, just you.”

He draws me into a slow and lingering kiss, his lips tugging into a grin as he pulls a deep sigh from my throat, my hand sliding up along his back. “What, uh…” he begins, bowing his back slightly and dipping his head to press a line of soft kisses to my neck. I stretch for him instinctively. “What were you saying about spontaneous blowjobs?”

I let out a breathless laugh. “That they’re good for your health?”

He kisses his way back up to my mouth. “I don’t think that was it.” This time his kiss is deep, his hand tilting my chin up and his tongue sliding against my own. It rips a helpless noise from me and his lips pull into a smirk against mine. “Try again.”

“That blowjobs are best administered in cars with tinted windows which are _not_ parked outside your mother’s house?”

He freezes, his hands cupping my face, eyes closed and his nose brushing against mine as he lets out a quiet snort. “Um, Whoops?”

“ _Whoops_ , he says.” I murmur affectionately. “How about we get out of here?”

He presses one more quick peck to my lips and then climbs off of my lap, back into the driver’s seat. “Ok, but to hell with the movie, we’re going back to your place so I can thank you properly.”

“You know you don’t have to thank me, right?” I ask in all seriousness. “You don’t owe me anything.”

He watches me with a soft look in his eyes. “Nico, loving you in the bedroom is no hardship, believe me.”  He turns the key in the ignition and the car coughs and sputters to life. He narrows his eyes and hisses in delight. “Listen to that _purr_ …”

A burst of laughter escapes me. “Smart ass.” He gives me a wink and I nod towards the windshield. “Come on, drive.”


End file.
